


Until the Last Star in the Galaxy Dies

by hanjiseyepatch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Language of Flowers, LeviHan Week, Other, Post-War, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 126: Pride, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjiseyepatch/pseuds/hanjiseyepatch
Summary: Post-War fanfic where Hanji risks her life for Levi and her words in chapter 126 struck him
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Until the Last Star in the Galaxy Dies

Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier, isn't someone who people in the Survey Corps would describe as approachable. He's always been described as cold, distant, arrogant, always unimpressed and many more. That's why despite the many admiration and trust he's gained from the people, both soldiers and civillians, he only has a few people whom he trusts. He may not say it to them but he is willing to risk his life to protect the selected few.

One of those people is Hanji Zoë, Erwin's successor. He didn't know what happened but after consecutive days of Hanji pestering him, her loud and cheerful presence grew on him and before he realized it, they became close friends who work, eat, drink, fight and even torture their captured enemies together. There can never be a day wherein Levi won't hear Hanji talking nonstop about her research or any random stuff. 

" _Tch. She just annoyingly barged into my life like that_ ," Levi remembers his exact words when Erwin once pointed out how they became close friends despite him and Hanji's different personalities.

Levi looks at himself in the mirror and made sure the black shirt he's wearing is nearly pressed. He only borrowed it from Hanji but he always makes sure to take good care of it and returned it fully cleaned and pressed. 

The captain grabs a paperbag that seems a bit heavy, walks out of his well-organized room and went on his way to drop by at a flower shop that is a few blocks away from his place.

He looks at the flowers arranged beautifully. In the pile of yellow flowers, he spots a bouquet of pink ones. An old lady smiles and waits for him to decide.

"I'd like to buy that one," Levi pointed to the bouquet of pink flowers.

"It sticks out like a sore thumb among the yellow ones," he thought to himself and handed the payment. The shop owner smiled and proceeds to improve the presentation of the bouquet by neatly tying a ribbon around the group of stem.

After the shop owner handed him the bouquet, Levi went on his way. He can sense that bystanders are looking at him and he knew it's either because of the huge scar slash on his face or the fact that he's carrying a bunch of silly flowers but he paid them no attention. His mind wandered while he walks and found himself remembering his deadly fight with Zeke and Eren.

_He was fighting not just the Titans, but also the Jaegerists. He calculated every move and vowed to kill Zeke after letting him go twice. While he was busy taking down the Beast Titan, a group of Jaegerists ambushed and targetted him with multiple thunder spears. Despite his alertness and agility, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge all those at once. That's when he hears a familiar voice shouting his name._

_"Levi, move!"_

_Everything went by so fast. He got pushed away and almost lost consciousness when his head hit the wall of one of the houses. He managed to stand up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and sees Hanji sprawled on the ground, all bloody and bruised._

_"Hanji!" he shouted, instantly realizing that she shielded him and got hit by at least 4 thunder spears instead of him. He wanted to run towards her and shield her from further injuries but there are still threats that need to be eliminated. Luckily, reinforcements are nearby. Mikasa, Connie and Jean took over and dealt with the Jaegerists. Mikasa glances at him then at Hanji. For a split second, she looked horrified and worried for Hanji. He understood what that meant. To save Hanji, they have to deal with the Jaegerists while Levi deals with Zeke._

_He wasted no mercy in attacking Zeke who struggled to fight back thanks to the damages Levi has already inflicted. His boiling rage fueled him to keep going until he was finally able to kill Zeke. He stabbed him multiple times - in his face, arms, legs, torso and made sure every stab was excruciating until he's nothing but a corpse. But he knew killing Zeke isn't the end. The Jaegerists and Eren himself need to stopped._

"Captain!" 

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice called and saluted at him.

"Jean, good to see you're in good health now."

"Thank you Captain. I really feel better now. I'm lucky that broken bones can heal but it takes a long time," Jean said and scratched his head. Levi nodded. 

"Yeah. We're lucky to be alive despite the many wounds and scars." 

"Are you here to visit the soldiers? It's rare to see you outside the office nowadays. We are worried that you're overworking," Jean added and volunteered to carry the heavy paperbag but Levi gave him the flowers to carry instead. Jean caught a glimpse of what's inside the bag and sees the contents are books. Just by looking at the books and flowers, he knew who Levi was visiting but he remained silent. 

The two found their way to a specific hospital room. When they opened the door, two familiar faces were chatting casually but once they saw Levi, they were both alerted and saluted. 

"Captain!" Armin and Connie shouted in unison.

"It's good to see you guys again," Levi acknowledged them, set the heavy paperbag in an empty table and sat on an empty chair while Jean set the bouquet in a vase on the bedside table. Meanwhile, Connie begins to prepare tea for Levi and Jean. 

"Any improvements on her situation?" Levi glances at the unconscious commander.

"W-Well, Commander Hanji slightly moved her pinky finger a-about a month ago," Armin replied like he's reporting.

"What else?" Levi's expression wasn't hopeful but deep inside, he's desperate for some new developments.

"Nothing."

Hearing those words made Levi's heart sink. He knew Hanji sacrificed herself and now she's in a coma because of him.

Armin glances at the bouquet of flowers that Jean had just prepared neatly on the vase. 

"Those are-" Armin murmured but stops himself. Levi notices this and glances at him. He may have glared at him because Armin immediately became nervous. 

"J-Jean! Connie! We gotta visit Mikasa too!" Armin exclaimed and dragged both Jean and Connie near the door.

"Eh? But what about the tea that I just prepa-?" Connie asked but was cut off when Armin forcefully stepped on his foot. The three of them saluted Levi before heading off.

The three scouts walked as far away as possible from Hanji's hospital room. 

"Hey Armin. What the hell was that for?" Jean voiced out their his and Connie's confusion. 

"Yeah, what wrong? Besides, Mikasa was cleared out of the hospital yesterday," added Connie who slightly winced from the pain on his foot. Armin placed a finger on his own lips to silence the two and guided them to another hallway where there are no people who can hear him. 

"I recognize the flowers that captain Levi brought. Those are peonies. Generally, peonies are sent to wish someone get well soon. But it could also symbolize romance and seeking for forgiveness," Armin explained. The two remained silent. 

"Captain Levi may not say it but we all know he blames himself for what happened to Commander Hanji," added Armin. 

"Yeah. That's why he shouldered all of the commander's responsibility," said Connie who felt sorry for their leaders. 

"Let's leave them alone. It's his first time to visit her after eight months," said Jean as the three of them decided to grab a drink in a pub. 

Meanwhile once the door closes, Levi sat on the chair that Armin previously occupied since it's the closest to Hanji's hospital bed. 

"Tch. Those brats are always noisy. Don't you think so Hanji?" Levi said while looking at the sleeping commander. Of course he didn't expect her to respond to him knowing fully well that she's in a coma.

"But knowing you, I know you're just gonna laugh it off and let them be cause you're also so damn noisy. I brought those heavy ass books so you won't get bored here," added Levi before the room is filled with silence once again. 

He thought of the many times Hanji have risked her life for him and how he did the same for her. One particular memory struck him the most though. It was when he got that scar on his face; the time he almost died and let Zeke escape once again. Hanji risked her life to save him. She swam them to safety, stitched his wounds, killed their pursuers and took care of him when he's at his lowest point. 

_"I'd rather the two of us just live here, right Levi?" he heard Hanji said. She thought he was asleep but he was listening and pondering on her words. As much as he wanted to, he knew her so well; she wants to know the truth, to solve the problem, to fight and to not fail Erwin as his successor._

_It wasn't the first time Hanji thought he was asleep. While he stayed still and rested, he remembered Hanji sitting next to him._

_"Levi, look! The stars are so pretty! I read in one of the old books that there are billions, no maybe even more than trillions of stars in the galaxy. The world is so vast, isn't?" Hanji stated excitedly and looks at the stars in awe. She didn't know he was listening and looking at her._

Remembering this made him feel emotional which is very unusual of him. He thought he could talk to her again after all the trouble is over but who knows when he will hear her nonstop chatter and boisterous laughter. He looked at his trembling hand that's resting on his lap. 

"Why the hell am I shaking?"

Before tears could fall from his tired eyes, he sighed and regained his composure. 

"Hanji. I know I haven't thanked you yet for saving me so many times. It should be me who should be in that pitiful state or maybe I should have been dead, if it weren't for you. I owe you my life. I've lost so many people who I care about, my mother, Kenny, Farlan, Isabel, my comrades, Erwin. I can't lose you too. You have me. Until the last star in the galaxy dies, you have me," said Levi as tears begin to stream down his eyes. He lightly held her hand just to assure himself that he could feel some warmth from her; an assurance that she's not gone yet, that there's still hope left. He lets go of her hand and kept his head down. 

"Thankfully the kids aren't here to see me like this." 

He didn't know how long it has been but an almost inaudible whisper broke the defeating silence in that hospital room. He looks up and sees Hanji has her eyes open. He quickly wipes away his tears and has to blink a couple times. 

"Le...vi?" Hanji spoke weakly while turning her head to look at him. It's not her usual voice. It sounded like she got a really bad sore throat or got strangled. Even her eyes aren't bright like it used to be but for him it's fine as long as she's conscious now. 

"Hanji. You're awake," Levi stated in disbelief that some sort of a miracle just happened right in front of him. 

"You. You look like shit. Stop crying," Hanji struggled to speak and smiled weakly as she met his eyes. 

"Heh. You don't look like your usual self too, shitty four-eyes. Thank you for saving me yet again. It's good to have you back," said Levi before showing happiness by wearing his rare genuine smile. 

"You have me. Until the last star in the galaxy dies. I promise, Hanji," he recalled those words inside his head before alerting the doctors of Hanji's miraculous recovery. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope you guys liked it! Also I purposely left Eren's fate unknown. I'm not an expert when it comes to language of flowers, I only searched it on Google.


End file.
